Recibir noticias inesperadas
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, 40 años, trabajando en la oficina de aurores cuando llega el periódico. Esto no sería algo fuera de lo común de no ser por la portada que traía ese día el Profeta, algo que posiblemente haga temblar la sociedad mágica.


**Título:** Recibir noticias inesperadas

 **Rated:** K

 **Género:** humor

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter

 _HP es de JK_

* * *

 _Oficina de Aurores._

Eran las diez de la mañana de un jueves cualquiera en la Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio inglés de Magia. Hasta ese momento no había llegado ningún reporte de actividad sospechosa y no había ningún caso en abierto que necesitase la acción de todos los miembros.

En ese momento, sólo dos de las mesas de todo el despacho estaban ocupadas. Ambas dos estaban ocupadas por dos antiguos enemigos de la infancia, ahora eran poco más que conocidos pero ya no había esa inquina y odio entre ellos que había antes. En un lado se encontraba Draco Malfoy, rubio de ojos claros y piel blanquecina, casi pálida; en el lado contrario se encontraba Harry Potter, moreno de ojos también claros y piel ligeramente más morena. Sus mesas estaban una frente a la otra.

Ambos dos se encontraban en ese momento arreglando, acabando unos papeles de un caso que habían tenido en las últimas semanas y que tenían que acabar con cierta urgencia. Tal era la urgencia de ambos que se habían quedado a la hora del almuerzo en el despacho, con una taza de café que sorbían de vez en cuando como modo de alimento, de meterse algo mínimamente caliente en el cuerpo o simplemente para hacer algo más que leer los mismos exasperantes papeles una y otra vez en un intento de hacer un informe mínimamente detallado y con sentido.

La tranquila atmósfera de silencio, rota simplemente por el sorbo de alguno de los dos hombres o del sonido de la pluma o bolígrafo que alguno de los dos usaba en un momento determinado, fue definitivamente rota por un aleteo que retumbó en toda la estancia. Un aleteo que llegó directamente desde una de las ventanas de la estancia, dejando un paquete en cada una de las mesas para posteriormente volver a salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

Draco, que al parecer estaba más atereado, simplemente le dio con el dorso de la mano al paquete, un ejemplar recién publicado del Profeta, y continuó con su trabajo. Harry era el que necesitaba un pequeño, un efímero descanso de su trabajo agotador que podría proporcionarle el Profeta si le dedicaba únicamente un par de segundo a hojearlo y volvía al momento al trabajo.

—Pero... ¿qué cojones?

Esa fue la primera frase que salió de los labios en las dos horas que hacía que finalmente se había sentado. Las recitó apenas hubo echado una mirada a la portada del periódico, pero por la cara que puso seguramente de haber mirado por dentro hubiese blasfemado mucho más. Draco, que estaba totalmente absorto, tuvo que dejar por un momento lo que estaba haciendo pues su curiosidad era bastante más amplia que sus deseos por continuar el trabajo y acabarlo así a tiempo.

La cara de Harry en ese momento era un cuadro. Tenía los ojos casi completamente abiertos, los cuales se movían por toda la superficie de la portada sin apenas descanso, intentando analizar hasta el mínimo detalle de lo que había. Su boca, al igual que sus ojos, estaba completamente abierta. Draco pudo comprobar cómo su mano izquierda, la que no sostenía el periódico por la parte de arriba, se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo, pellizcándose como si no pudiese o no quisiese aceptar que era una realidad, que no era un sueño.

—¿Ocurre algo, Harry?

Harry tenía treinta y nueve años, Draco ya había cumplido los cuarenta. No tenían edad para estar llamándose por los apellidos o hablarse con odio como dos niños pequeños pues eso sólo conseguiría hacer más difícil la convivencia en el departamento y en las misiones en las que tenían que trabajar juntos. Por lo tanto "el hurón" Malfoy era simplemente Draco y "cara rajada" Potter era Harry.

—Mira —Draco se alarmó al momento. Harry estaba usando en ese momento la misma voz que ponía cuando estaba hablando con un mago tenebroso, en un interrogatorio o cuando sus hijos se metían en problemas. Estaba usando esa voz fría, dura y agresiva, con dejes de ira e incluso un poco de decepción— el Profeta.

Draco obedeció sin rechistar. No es que en ese momento tuviese miedo de Harry, aunque creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo apretaba la varita, simplemente que por la forma en que había reaccionado y por su voz ahora estaba lleno de curiosidad por saber lo que contenía la portada. Quitó el plástico protector, el papel que la rodeaba y desplegó el periódico sobre la mesa.

Draco no tuvo una reacción tan exagerada como la que había tenido Harry pero sí que sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento y su frente cubierta al momento por sudores fríos. Vio en la portada del periódico una foto en blanco y negro de dos personas, una era Draco y el otro era un chico de unos dieciocho años de edad, moreno y con gafas, un par de centímetros más pequeño que Draco. El chico estaba sonriendo frente a él, sus mejillas se notaban ligeramente sonrosadas por la escasez de color de la foto, pero Draco las recordaba total y adorablemente rojas, estaban en la puerta de uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos y caros de todo Londres; al momento, el chico se abalanzaba a los brazos del mayor y comenzaban a besarse.

Entonces leyó la información que había en portada, a pie de foto pero bastante grande y visible. _Cena romántica_ ahí Draco ya sabía que estaba muerto _entre Draco Malfoy y el hijo de su peor enemigo. El señor Malfoy, ex mortífago y actual auror en el Ministerio fue visto en una cita romántica en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos y prestigiosos de toda la ciudad. Lo escabroso del hombre, de cuarenta años, es que se encontraba en dicha cita con un chico de apenas dieciocho años, "_ acaba de salir el joven de Hogwarts _informa una bruja que vio la escena estupefacta al confirmarles esta misma mañana la noticia". Y, si eso fuese poco, el chico no es otro que James Sirius, que es el hijo, el primogénito, de Harry Potter, el que fue durante mucho tiempo el peor enemigo de Draco._

Draco dejó de leer justo entonces. Primero, porque no quería pasar los que pensaba eran los últimos momentos de su vida leyendo ese artículo; y segundo, porque entonces la noticia se volvía puramente amarillista, especulando que estaba saliendo con James únicamente porque era un jovencito, que su James buscaba en él un padre comprensivo que "el salvador del mundo mágico" nunca pudo ser o, lo peor, que Draco sólo estaba con James, le usaba porque estaba enamorado de Harry y era lo más parecido al hombre que podría encontrar. Chorradas, él quería a James y James le quería a él; no llevaban saliendo un año por ninguna de esas tonterías.

—Ha... Harry...

Cuando Draco bajó el periódico, vio una de las peores cara que había observado en toda su vida; él había estado en reuniones con mortífagos, había visto a Voldemort enfadado y peor, sonriendo, había visto muchas escenas en toda su vida pero en ninguna de ellas vio una cara tan terrorífica y sintió tan alta la posibilidad de morir.

—Harry... —repitió; buscó tentativamente la varita en su bolsillo y la apretó una vez la hubo alcanzado, aunque sintió que de tener que usarla no podría hacerlo—. Te lo puedo explicar.

—¿Explicar? —la voz de Harry sonó fría, siseante; Draco pudo ver el lado más Slytherin, más oscuro de Harry y ese no era precisamente su sueño, había visto lo que había hecho con algunos magos tenebrosos que habían amenazado a su familia—. ¿El qué tienes que explicar, Malfoy?

Draco sintió su estómago revolverse al escuchar su apellido. Hacía años que Harry no le llamaba así y supuso que no era una buena señal. En ese momento, todos sus modales, su elegancia y demás que le habían enseñado sus padres se hubieron esfumado totalmente y sólo quedaba un hombre adulto que estaba casi temblando y a una palabra de Harry de mojar su ropa interior.

—E-Eso no es lo que parece.

—¡Os estáis besando! —gruñó Harry.

Aunque asustado, Draco tuvo que darle la razón a Harry, si hubiesen sacado simplemente una escena de la cena no habría pasado gran cosa, podría dar mil excusas y llamar falso al Profeta, con sus antecedente seguramente Harry le creería fácilmente. Pero no es una cena o estar cogidos de la mano, no, era un beso. Uno bastante claro que no dejaba lugar a error: o estaban saliendo o como mínimo ambos dos iban a acostarse esa noche. 3 veces.

—Harry...

Draco repitió su nombre como si esperase que eso le tranquilizase mínimamente, aunque en realidad lo que quería era tiempo para pensar una excusa o despistarle un poco y poder desaparecerse. Draco no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos. Antes de siquiera acabar de pronunciar el nombre, vio algo volando hacia él y no fue hasta que chocó contra su cara con fuerza y lo impulsó hacia atrás, haciendo que se cayese de la silla que no se percató que era una carpeta, una grande de color gris que llevaba los casos del año en curso, lo que añadió al peso de la propia carpeta el de casi mil folios.

Draco sintió su nariz sangrando y ligeramente rota, nada que no pudiese arreglarse con un hechizo. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era que quizá el carpetazo no fuese lo único que le quería lanzar. Quizá entonces comenzase con hechizos y esos ya eran un poco más complicados de curar si los recibía directamente.

Por suerte para Draco, comenzó a sonar una sirena, una que recorrió todo el recinto del Ministerio. La hora de almorzar había acabado y pronto, el resto de aurores estaría allí. Draco se efectuó a sí mismo un hechizo para recuperar la forma normal de su nariz y se pasó la manga por debajo de ésta para retirar los restos de sangre que había.

Draco y Harry comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de pisadas y de hombres y mujeres acercándose a la puerta y tomaron una tregua silenciosa y una decisión. Ambos avanzaron hasta la lista de misiones pendientes, cogieron la primera que pillaron y se desaparecieron. No querían estar allí cuando todo el mundo abriese el periódico, mejor tomarse un par de días alejados de la oficina.

* * *

 **Si has leído el fic pensando que era Drarry, te regalo un corazón**


End file.
